


Náhodné setkání

by SallyPejr



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Wholock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cestou do obchodu náhodou narazí na svého otce, který se brzy objeví i na Baker Street. Samo, že tato zdvořilostní návštěva nepůjde úplně hladce, když kolem poletuje TARDIS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Náhodné setkání

**Author's Note:**

> Kontrolu pravopisu dělala Lianell

John Watson akorát šel po ulici s plánem jít do Tesca na nákupy (protože veškeré jídlo bylo proměněno na experimenty a mlíko záhadně zmizelo – zase), když uslyšel, jak někdo volá jeho jméno, což není moc neobvyklého vzhledem k tomu, jak často je jeho křestní jméno používáno.

„Johne! Johne! Johne Watsone!"

Dobře, teď už nejspíš musí uznat, že volají jeho, a tak se John otočí, aby zjistil, kdo ho volá.

Směrem k němu běží vysoký chlápek, za kterým vlaje dlouhý kabát. Ovšem nejedná se o Sherlocka Holmese, jak by mnozí mohli předpokládat. Tento muž má vlasy rovné a světlejší než slavný detektiv a ve tváři má nadšený úsměv od ucha k uchu, který u Holmese nenajdete, pokud nemáte po ruce sériového vraha. Jméno _tohoto_ muže je Jack Harkness.

„Johne!" rozzáří se muž ještě víc, když dorazí k blonďákovi a okamžitě ho obejme kolem ramen a přitiskne k sobě.

„T-tati?" dostane ze sebe John překvapeně, než mu objetí vrátí. „Kde se tady bereš? To už jsi zase umřel?" vyptává se John, sotva ho muž pustí.

„No tak, nenavštěvuju tě jenom, když umřu," mrkne na něj otec, který od pohledu vypadá, že je stejně starý jako John. „Vlastně jsem tady s Doctorem, řešíme v Londýně jednu prácičku."

„Neříkej mi, že už je zase konec světa," promne si John s povzdechnutím kořen nosu.

„Ne, pokud do toho můžeme mluvit," chytne ho Jack kolem ramen. „Chceš se kouknout? Doctor má teď novou společnici. Jmenuje se Donna a řeknu ti, to je ale ženská. Skoro jako tvoje matka až na to, že je zrzka."

„Hele, já nepotřebuju slyšet seznam všeho, co jsi od poslední návštěvy sbalil," zvedne John ruce v předstíraném vzdávání se.

„Proč ne? Já bych si ten tvůj rád poslechl."

„Není moc, co poslouchat," pokrčí John rameny. „Série krátce trvajících vztahů a potenciální vztah, kvůli kterému se snažím sekat dobrotu," přizná se.

„Ty máš vážný vztah?!" zatváří se Jack naprosto šokovaně.

„Jacku! Přestaň obtěžovat lidi, máme práci!" ozve se najednou rozčílený ženský hlas a o chvíli později se u dvojice objeví rozčíleně se tvářící ženská. „Řeklo se, že nebudeš nikoho svádět," řekne žena přísným tónem, s jedním prstem namířeným na dlouhánovu hruď.

„Johne, tohle je Donna, Doctorova společnice. Donno, tohle je John, kterého jsem určitě a naprosto jistě nesváděl," představí Jack ty dva.

„Hodně vtipný, že jsi ho nesváděl," odsekne Donna s pochybovačným výrazem.

„Vážně mě nesváděl. Jestli je ve vesmíru někdo, koho Jack Harkness nesvádí, pak jsem to já a moje sestra," povídá John a chytne Jacka, který ho stále objímá kolem ramen, kolem pasu.

„Jasně," řekne Donna skepticky. „Nerada ruším vaši idylku, ale máme práci."

„Jistě, záchrana světa," protočí Jack oči. „Nechceš se přidat?"

„Ne, musím do obchodu, a pak chytit vraha."

„Jak myslíš. Budu si muset hrát sám."

„Hele, mně na téhle planetě docela záleží. Koukej ji zachránit," zarazí ho John.

„Jistě," mrkne na něj Jack, než ho s posledním objetím pustí. „Rád jsem tě zase viděl, Johne. Možná se ještě stavím, než odletíme."

„Přestaň si domlouvat rande a pohni!" křikne Donna netrpělivě.

Tentokrát ji Jack poslechne.

\- - o - -

„Koho jsi potkal?" zeptá se Sherlock, který postává uprostřed obýváku, sotva John položí tašky s nákupem na židle v kuchyni.

„Jak můžeš vědět, že jsem někoho potkal?" diví se John.

„Tváříš se vesele," mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou. „To není časté, když jdeš z obchodu."

„Když to teda musíš vědět, tak jsem potkal tátu," povídá John, zatímco uklízí věci do lednice.

„Tátu?!"

„Ano, mého otce," protočí John oči. „Je ve městě kvůli nějaké práci a náhodou jsme na sebe narazili. Říkal, že by se stavil, ale nemyslím, že to doopravdy stihne."

„Odkdy ty máš otce?" mračí se Sherlock. „Ty máš jenom Harry."

„Nebudeš tomu možná věřit, ale otce jsem měl dřív, než jsem se narodil," odsekne John, než trochu mírněji pokračuje. „Hodně cestuje a po většinu času je příliš nezodpovědný a hlavně příliš daleko, aby pomohl nebo abych ho žádal o pomoc, jestli narážíš na tu dobu po Afgánistánu."

Tehdy si totiž Sherlock vydedukoval, že John krom Harry nemá blízké příbuzné.

Sherlock ještě věnuje Johnovi dlouhý podezíravý pohled, než se otočí na patě a hodí sebou na gauč.

„Co ten Lestradův případ?" zeptá se John, než postaví konvici na čaj.

„Nuda. Byla to přítelkyně," zahučí Sherlock s otráveným výrazem i hlasem.

\- - o - -

Sherlock věděl už před vstupem do bytu, že je někdo vevnitř, proto dveře otvíral o dost opatrněji než obvykle. John je ještě v práci a Mycroft je mimo zemi, takže jde o osobu neznámou.

A ta vypadá jako vysoký brunet v kalhotách s kšandami a v bledě modré košili. Dlouhý kabát má přehozený přes Johnovo křeslo.

„Kdo jste a co tady chcete?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně muže, který se mu probírá knihovnou.

„Ahoj. Moje jméno je Jack Harkness a čekám tady na Johna," usměje se muž zářivě. „A kdo jsi ty?" zeptá se zvědavě, než sjede Sherlocka pohledem nahoru a dolů.

„Jméno je Sherlock Holmes a tohle je můj byt," řekne Sherlock podezíravě.

„Doctor mi dal tuhle adresu a většinou se trefuje," rozhlédne se Jack po bytě. „A tohle místo vypadá jako byt, kde by se Johnovi líbilo. Žijete spolu?"

„Jsme spolubydlící," odsekne Sherlock, zatímco si věší kabát.

„ _Jenom_ spolubydlící?" zajímá se Jack a nepokrytě sleduje Sherlockův zadek.

„O co vám jde?" zeptá se Sherlock rozčíleně.

„Jsem zvědavý," usměje se Jack nadšeně a přejde blíž. „Řekni, Sherlocku, máš holku?"

„Ženy nejsou zrovna moje starost," usoudí Sherlock chladně, než projde kolem Jacka a vrátí do police knihu, kterou si návštěvník bez dovolení prohlížel.

„Takže máš kluka?" vyzvídá Jack dál.

„Asi to řeknu jinak," zarazí se Sherlock a podívá se přímo na Jacka. „Je mi jedno, jestli máte zájem, já ho nemám," řekne ledově.

„No tak, vždyť ani nevíš, čemu říkáš ne," usmívá se Jack a jde blíž k detektivovi.

„To je mi jedno. Nemám zájem," odsekne Sherlock ve tváři trochu červenější, než když přišel.

„Nemáš zájem o mě nebo o muže celkově?" zajímá se Jack. „Máš snad zájem o někoho určitého?" Jack zkusí chytit Sherlocka za tvář a přitáhnout si ho blíž k polibku, ale Sherlock ho od sebe hned odstrčí.

A právě v tu chvíli vejde do místnosti John.

„Hej! Nech ho být!" rozkřikne se hned blonďatý doktor rozčíleně.

„No dovol!" ohradí se Sherlock okamžitě, tváře úplně rudé. „Já nebyl-!"

„Ne ty," přeruší ho John a naštvaně se podívá na Jacka. „Co si myslíš, že děláš?"

„Čekal jsem tady na tebe, když se vrátil tvůj spolubydlící, tak jsem si s ním začal povídat."

„To jde i bez fyzického kontaktu a intimností," hádá se John.

Sherlock jen lítá pohledem mezi těma dvěma jako na tenisovém zápase.

„Já vím, ale takhle je to větší zábava. Navíc on vypadá tak roztomile, když se červená, že jsem si řekl, že ho přesvědčím, aby mě neodmítal," vysvětluje Jack, zářivý úsměv ve tváři, i když stojí proti podmračenému Johnovi a trochu zmatenému Sherlockovi.

„No tak si na přesvědčování najdi někoho jiného," rozhodí John rukama.

„A proč, Johne? Je snad on tím člověkem, se kterým chceš mít vážný vztah? Jestli jo, tak vycouvám, ale jinak-"

„Tati! Prosím," snaží se John tvářit naštvaně, i když je najednou celý rudý. „Řekl ti ne. To obvykle všem stačí."

Sherlock nejdřív udiveně hledí na Johnův ruměnec, který se objevil během Jackovy mluvy, ale pak zaregistruje i Johnova slova.

„Tati?" zopakuje nechápavě. John a Jack vypadají stejně staří plus minus dva tři roky. Copak si tenhle Jack vzal Johnovu matku? Ale ta přece už nežije, nebo ano?"

„A do háje," zahučí John a jednou rukou si promne obličej.

„Ano, já jsem Johnův otec," usměje se Jack. „A Harryin taky, když jsou to dvojčata. Ale oni si nechali jméno po matce. Bylo to mnohem jednodušší kvůli pozemskému papírování," vysvětluje Jack.

„Skvělý," ucedí John, když uslyší výraz 'pozemské'. „Ještě mu začni vyprávět o Doctorovi a Tardis nebo o-"

„Modrá policejní budka?" skočí mu Sherlock do řeči.

„Cože?" zarazí se John.

„Ty znáš Doctora?" zeptá se Jack nadšeně.

„Velký nos a uši, kožená bunda?" popisuje Sherlock.

„Bohužel už ne," zavrtí Jack hlavou a trochu zvážní. „Zregeneroval, takže teď vypadá úplně jinak."

„Aha," hlesne Sherlock tiše. „A vy jste jeho – společník?" zeptá se po chvilce.

„Jen na teď," pokrčí Jack rameny. „Narazili jsme na sebe během vyšetřování a chvíli jsme spolupracovali, než zase letěl dál."

„Takže se zdržíš?" zajímá se John.

„Jenom než se pro mě zase vrátí," zahákne si Jack palce za kšandy. „Během vyšetřování vzala moje loď za své a Doctor mě vysadil tady s tím, že jen zajdou na návštěvu za Donninýma rodičema a vrátí se pro mě."

Jako na zavolanou se z venku ozve podivný skřípavý zvuk, který postupně sílí.

„No říkal jsem si, že to asi nebude trvat dlouho," usměje se Jack zářivě.

„Jde to ze dvorku," prohodí Sherlock, než si to zamíří ke dveřím a po schodech dolů.

„Prosím, řekni, že je tohle to tělo, se kterým chceš mít vážný vztah, protože ten zadek-"

„Není nic oproti hlavě," dořekne John za otce.

„Chytrá hlava, hezký oči a zadek k sežrání? O, Johne, tys měl vždycky štěstí," rozplývá se Jack.

„Nejsme spolu. Sherlock- On nemá zájem o vztahy. Nikdy neměl," řekne John zklamaně.

„Jestli se vzdáš, tak nejsi můj syn," řekne Jack přísně a sebere z křesla svůj kabát. „A taky- Jestli s ním nebudeš aspoň chodit, až se zase potkáme, velice rád mu ukážu, proč jsem oblíbený společník," mrkne na Johna.

„To ani nezkoušej," zamračí se John výhružně.

„Co nemá zkoušet?" ozve se od dveří Sherlockův hlas.

„Svádět tě," usměje se na něj Jack. „John totiž děsně žárlí."

„Tati!" zařve na něj John znovu, tváře opět rudé.

„No co? Vždyť je to pravda," řekne Jack, než se rozběhne po schodech dolů.

V obývacím pokoji nastane chvíle trapného ticha, než promluví Sherlock.

„Asi bychom se měli ujistit, že doopravdy odlétá," usoudí detektiv a rychle vyrazí po schodech pryč.

John jde za ním, ovšem moc nespěchá.

„John Watson!" rozzáří se Doctor v proužkovaném obleku a s rozčepýřenými vlasy, sotva uvidí blonďáka.

„Doctore!" usměje se John a krátce muže obejme.

„Donno," obrátí se Doctor na zrzku vedle sebe. „Dovol, abych ti představil jednoho ze dvou potomků Jacka Harknesse, jaké znám."

„Vy jste jeho syn?" zarazí se Donna, ale pak hned mávne rukou. „Co se divím. Mělo by mě spíš překvapovat, že vás nejsou armády."

„Nebojte, mě to taky udivuje," usmívá se John, než se obrátí na dlouhána ve dveřích od domu. „Se Sherlockem už se znáte?"

„Ne, vlastně ne," zavrtí Donna odmítavě hlavou, za to Doctor se zatváří udiveně.

„Sherlock Holmes?"

„Ano," přikývne Sherlock a přejde blíž.

„Oh," vydechne Doctor zklamaně a najednou se tváří smutně.

„Jaké oh?" diví se Donna.

„Kdysi – bylo to mé předchozí já – slíbil jsem mu, že mu ukážu hvězdy. A nedodržel jsem slib."

„Vážně?" doví se John.

„Byl jsem tou dobou ještě malé dítě a Doctor slíbil, že se vrátí, až zachrání svět. Bohužel se tak nestalo," řekne Sherlock monotónním hlasem, jako by ta slova četl z ne moc zajímavé knihy.

„Je mi to líto. Nemám dost dobrou výmluvu, abych se nějak omluvil, ale stejně mi to je líto," řekne Doctor zklamaně.

„To je v pořádku. Co se stalo, stalo se," řekne Sherlock s lehkým pokývnutím hlavy. „Změnit to nejde, tak bude lepší na to zapomenout."

„Dobře," přikývne Doctor s nejistým výrazem.

Ovšem než se na dvorku může rozhostit trapné ticho, promluví Donna.

„No, další seznamování a tak musíme odložit. Pokud vím, čeká na nás záhadný signál plný problémů."

„Copak jste za tu chvíli stihli najít další potíže?" diví se Jack.

„No, tak trochu," přizná Doctor neochotně.

„Jasně," povzdechne si John. „Máte záhadný signál, nevíte, co znamená, tak jste se rozhodli, že poletíte rovnou za ním, že jo?"

„To zní jako výborný plán," usměje se Jack, než přejde k Johnovi. „Rád jsem tě zase viděl. A pamatuj si, co jsem říkal. Když ne ty, tak já určitě," povídá, zatímco Johna objímá.

„Sherlocku," obrátí se Jack na detektiva, který se okamžitě zamračí. „Rád bych tě obejmul na rozloučenou a políbil, ale ty bys mě odstrčil a John by mě samou žárlivostí zbil. Má tvrdou ránu."

„Já vím," odtuší Sherlock.

„Mějte se vy dva," mávne Donna rukou.

„Vy taky. Všichni tři," pousměje se John.

„Snad někdy příště," rozloučí se Doctor, než vejde do modré policejní budky.

Donna je v patách a Jack hned za ní, aby s posledním rozverným mrknutím zavřel dveře budky. Světlo na jejím vrcholu se rozsvítí a zvedne se vítr doprovázený oním podivným skřípavým zvukem, za jehož doprovodu Tardis zmizí.

Na chvíli je na dvorku ticho, než John promluví.

„No, tak to byl můj táta. Kapitán Jack Harkness," prohodí a sepne si ruce za zády.

„Člověk, na kterého se určitě jen tak nezapomíná," usoudí Sherlock.

„To jistě," pousměje se John a vydá se do domu, Sherlock hned za ním.

„Vážně žárlíš?" zeptá se najednou Sherlock na schodišti.

John škobrtne a skoro spadne, než se otočí tváří v tvář Sherlockovi, který je jen o dva schody níž. Nejdřív chce všechno popřít, ale pak se zarazí.

„Co když řeknu, že ano?"

„Nevím," odpoví mu Sherlock po pravdě.

„A co když tě pozvu na večeři?" zeptá se John.

„Pak rád přijmu," usoudí Sherlock. „Dnes večer?"

„Dnes večer," pousměje se John.


End file.
